Team Outlaw
Team Mouse redirects here. For the Series 9 team, see Team Tilly. Team Outlaw (formerly Team Velocirippa and Team Mouse) is a team from Nottinghamshire that competed in six main series of Robot Wars, including the Robotic Soccer competition of Series 3 and both series of Robot Wars Extreme. They did so with three robots; Velocirippa, Mighty Mouse and Ironside3. Team captain Trevor Wright also built the Series 9 competitor Meggamouse, which was entered by Team Tilly. Aside from its Robotic Soccer qualifier win, neither model of Velocirippa ever won a battle on the televised show. Mighty Mouse was slightly more successful, reaching the Heat Final during Series 7, losing to Thermidor 2. Ironside3 was by far the most successful of the team's robots- despite controversially missing out on a Heat Final place following its loss to Pulsar in Series 8, it finished in third place overall in Series 9, avenging this loss along the way. Versions of the Team Team Velocirippa The team originally consisted of Father and Son duo Trevor and Matthew Wright in Series 3, before Anthony Hillier joined the team for their first main competition appearance in Series 4. Team Mouse's original robot was Velocirippa, a compact, agile, wedge shaped robot, based on a dinosaur's head. Its weapons were originally had 8mm armour-plated spikes, which could be effectively used for ramming other opponents, as the robot had a top speed of 20 mph. It originally failed to qualify for Series 3, but used its agility to reach the final of the Robotic Soccer Competition. The robot qualified for the main competition in Series 4, but was defeated by the seeded Razer in its first battle. In Series 5/Extreme 1, the spikes on the front were replaced by a small disc. The robot Velocirippa still competed in Extreme Series 2 and Series 7, even after the team had become Team Mouse. Team Mouse Trevor Wright, Matthew Wright and Tony Hillier entered Series 6, now known as Team Mouse, to represent their new robot Mighty Mouse. Trevor's daughter Emily joined the team in Extreme Series 2, and remained a part of the team in Series 7. The team entered Series 6 with Mighty Mouse, a robot reconstructed from the previous version of Velocirippa, maintaining its original ramming spikes, but was now based on a mouse's head. Mighty Mouse was built from the chassis of the original Velocirippa machine, but proved more successful than Velocirippa in the main competition. For Series 6, the team had also built a new and improved Velocirippa machine, this robot was still based on a dinosaur's head, but was bulkier and larger than the original, and was originally armed with ramming spikes at the front. Both Velocirippa and Mighty Mouse qualified for Series 6 but the team could only enter one robot, so Mighty Mouse was entered and Velocirippa was withdrawn. For Series 7, Team Mouse entered and qualified with both Velocirippa and Mighty Mouse. Again, Team Mouse could only enter one so picked Velocirippa this time. However, Mighty Mouse managed to compete because a reserve robot was needed and Team Captain Trevor Wright was able to reach the studio for filming at short notice. Due to a new rule requiring all heavyweight robots to have an active weapon, Velocirippa's front spikes were replaced with a lifter, whilst Mighty Mouse was given a pair of rear spinning discs. Although neither escaped the Heats, the tournament line-up would have made it impossible for them to fight each other until the Grand Final. The pair of robots fought together in the Extreme Series 2 Tag-Team Terror competition; however they performed poorly, being eliminated in the first round by the eventual runners-up: Barbaric Response and Hydra. The mantle of Team Mouse was taken over by Team Tilly in Series 9, when they competed with Trevor Wright's own machine Meggamouse. Team Outlaw When Robot Wars returned in 2016, Trevor Wright captained a brand new team, known as Team Outlaw, entering Series 8 and 9. Trevor Wright was joined by his wife Patricia Wright, and two new team members. Adam Lewis and Louise Hemstock of Team No Toy Robotics joined forces with Team Mouse to complete the combined team, with Adam Lewis being the co-builder and driver of Team Outlaw's machine Ironside3. Team No Toy Robotics were previously known for their featherweight Ironside machines, alongside the heavyweight YOTON. Ironside3 dominated its Series 8 heat until it lost a controversial Judges' decision to Pulsar, falling from the head-to-head stages on five points. It achieved vengeance for this loss in Series 9, and finished third place within the Grand Final. The team worked on an all-new robot, equipped with a bar spinner like Ironside3, to compete in Series 10, but Team Outlaw were not selected to competehttps://www.facebook.com/Teamoutlawironside3/posts/1883363775313132 despite their great success from the previous series. Adam Lewis, driver of Ironside 3 in Series 8-9, first gained an interest in the team after watching Mighty Mouse in Series 7. As it turned out, he and Trevor Wright were neighbours, and the two built robots together ever since. Robots Velocirippa1.JPG|Velocirippa (Series 3) Velocirippa Fourth Wars.jpg|Velocirippa (Series 4) Velocirippa.jpg|Velocirippa (Series 5, Extreme) Mighty mouse.jpg|Mighty Mouse (Series 6) Extreme Velocirippa.jpg|Velocirippa (Extreme 2) Velocirippa7.jpg|Velocirippa (Series 7) MightyMouse.png|Mighty Mouse (Series 7) Ironside 3.png|Ironside3 (Series 8) Ironside3.jpg|Ironside3 (Series 9) Meggamouse.jpg|Meggamouse (Series 9) NOTE: Trevor Wright also built the heavyweight Meggamouse, entered by Team Tilly into Series 9 Wins/Losses *Wins: 13 *Losses: 12 *Draws: 1 NOTE: Meggamouse's loss is not included Series Record NOTE: Meggamouse also fell in the first round of Series 9 under the captaincy of Team Tilly Outside Robot Wars Velocirippa (Techno Games).JPG|Velocirippa at Techno Games Mighty Mouse (Techno Games).JPG|Mighty Mouse at Techno Games InARushTG.jpg|In A Rush, the Techno Games Sprint entry TrevorBothRobots.jpg|Trevor Wright with Mighty Mouse and Velocirippa after Robot Wars Velocirippa PRW.gif|Velocirippa competing after Robot Wars Mightymouse.gif|Mighty Mouse competing after Robot Wars Meggamouse.png|Meggamouse's live events profile Ironside.gif|Ironside Ironside_2.jpg|Ironside 2 under construction, armed with a disc Ironside_2_bar.png|Ironside 2 armed with a bar at the 2014 UK featherweight championship Mighty Mouse 2013.png|Mighty Mouse on display in 2013 Ceros V2.0 2014.jpg|Ceros V2.0 when it was under ownership of Adam Lewis and Louise Hemstock Like many Robot Wars competitors, the team entered Techno Games with modified versions of their robots. Team Mouse entered a slightly-modified Mighty Mouse (with two small spikes replacing the usual front spikes) in the football tournament and the assault course. Having broken the world record along the way, it got to the final of the assault course but lost both the record and final to Typhoon Rover. In the football, it was teamed with Bugs Buggy rather than Velocirippa (who entered alongside Sugar Plum Fairy to form The Nut Gnashers). Together, the two were the Mousekerteers. The team also built a Battery Sprint competitor called In A Rush, for the 2001 series, but it lost in the first round to Junior from the International Wreck Crew. Team Mouse found success on the live circuit, most notably with their featherweight Mini Mighty Mouse, which won the 2007 UK Featherweight Championship. Velocirippa also won the 2006 Tag-Team Terror Competition, paired with Team MAD's Merlin. In 2008, both Mighty Mouse and Velocirippa were retired from robotic combat, with the newer Velocirippa being stripped down and its internals used to build Meggamouse. Both Mini Mighty Mouse and Meggamouse still fight competitively today, with Meggamouse's most recent appearance being at the Robots Live! Stevenage event in October 2016. Team Mouse were working with Team Roaming Robots to turn their robot Orbiter into an axe wielding robot. This fell through and Orbiter was sold to Krissy Knee, who renamed it Rybot. Meanwhile, Adam Lewis and Louise Hemstock competed on the live event circuit as Team No Toy Robotics. They fought on the circuit with a featherweight named No Toy, a hexagonal robot armed with an electric chain-driven axe. They also bought the second incarnation of Ceros and fought with that in live events until they sold it to Tony Smith in 2016, and also briefly owned the 2011 version of Chimera. Team Outlaw have competed with a series of featherweight robots called Ironside, the inspiration for the team's heavyweight. The original Ironside was an invertible, octagonal-shaped rambot, and was superseded by Ironside 2, which was initially armed with a front spinning disc. When it fought in the UK featherweight championships, however, Ironside 2 featured an angled spinning bar similar to that of Ironside3, which it still competes with to this day. Due to the specifications of today's arenas used on the live event circuit, Ironside 3 hasn't been able to fight. It has however made appearances at the Extreme Robots events on display at the Truckfest event at Peterborough and also Guildford in 2017. Adam and Louise currently fight with YOTON, a black and blue wedge-shaped robot armed with a flipper which initially made its debut at the Robots Live! Stevenage event in 2016. YOTON earned considerable success in June 2018, where it took third place at the Robots Live! event in Grantham. Later the same year, it entered the 2018 FRA UK Championship, finishing fourth overallhttps://www.facebook.com/EruptionRobot/posts/1926518734316438, and would repeat this feat in the 2019 UK Championship.https://www.facebook.com/Teamoutlawironside3/posts/2341826972800141 Team Outlaw also competed in the 2018 Chinese TV show, Clash Bots. They fought with Robin Hood, a robot very similar to Ironside3 with an angled bar spinner and new self-righting mechanism, with the robot painted green in reference to its namesake. In the first round, it fought the Chinese entry Nightmare Strangler, but after delivering two hits to the side of Nightmare Strangler, the recoil of Robin Hood's attack caused the robot to stop working. Robin Hood was counted out, and lost the battle in prompt fashion. Robot Wars Live Events Meggamouse competed in the first live event of the touring Robot Wars at Barnsley in February 2013. Mini Mighty Mouse, the team's featherweight, then debuted in the Portsmouth event in March. Meggamouse was a regular competitor at these live events up until their rebranding to Extreme Robots. Honours Trivia *Team Mouse was one of three teams to enter more than one heavyweight robot into a single series of Robot Wars, alongside Team Vader and Team Ming. *Team Outlaw, Dorset Roboteering Team and Team Make Robotics were the only teams to reach a Grand Final with four members present. *Along with TR2 and Griffon, Team Outlaw are one of three Grand Finalists who were not selected for the main competition of the following series. Their planned successor to Ironside3 was also the only robot of the three not to have been chosen as a reserve following its initial rejection. References External Links *Mighty Mouse & Velocirippa archived website Category:Competitors in 5 Wars Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Teams who entered the same series with more than one robot Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:Teams which competed in Clash Bots Category:Teams to compete in both eras of Robot Wars